guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Kingdom of Tyto (Books)
The Forest Kingdom of Tyto, sometimes referred to as the Tyto Forest or simply Tyto, is the owl kingdom where Soren, Kludd, Eglantine, and possibly their parents were born. The majority of owls that live there are Tytos, hence the name. It is one of the six kingdoms, and is also located right by the Desert of Kuneer. History '[[The Capture|''The Capture]] In the first book, Tyto was where Soren and his family lived. After he was pushed out of the nest by Kludd and kidnapped by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, it was not mentioned much more, except when Soren remembered its wonders and missed it dearly. Later in the book, after Soren and Gylfie first met Twilight, the three decided to fly over to Soren's hollow to see if his family was still living there. Sure enough, there was no trace of them. ''The Journey'' In The Journey, the band flew over Tyto, following the River Hoole to the Sea of Hoolemere. ''The Rescue''' Perhaps in ''The Rescue, TytoTyto plays the most significant role. Ezylryb gets lost in a Devil's Triangle while flying over Tyto. The chaw of chaws (not including Coryn, as he hadn't been born yet) at the time came to rescue Ezylryb after Eglantine had told them about the Pure Ones, thinking Ezylryb had been kidnapped by them. They find the castle of the Pure Ones and then destroy the Devil's Triangle and, along with Ezylryb, fight a battle against the Pure Ones and win. Then Soren finds out Kludd is the High Tyto. Movie Adaptation Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole The movie begins in the Forest of Tyto, where Noctus is hunting for his owlets, Soren, Kludd, and Eglantine. He begins teaching the two eldest how to fly, but while he and his mate Marella leave to hunt together, Soren and Kludd decide to attempt branching on their own. The two fall from their nest, and they are attacked by a Tasmanian devil before being saved and promptly kidnapped by Jatt and Jutt. They leave the Forest of Tyto and are taken to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. There is also a deleted scene from the movie in which Soren and the Band return to Tyto Forest and find Soren's family hollow engulfed in flames. Video Game Adaptation Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) In the game, the player, known as Shard, ventures with his friend Parzival to the Forest of Tyto. There, they meet up with The Resistance in order to take back the forest from the invading Pure Ones. Bryony, the leader of The Resistance, is rescued from a Pure Ones' fort, and together the owls push back against the Pure Ones and regain peace for the forest residents. Gallery Forest_of_tyto.png Trailer08.jpg|The Forest Kingdom of Tyto in the film Tyto game1.PNG|A screenshot from the Xbox game of a large river flowing through Tyto Forest, possibly River Hoole Tyto game2.PNG|Owls flying through the fir trees Tyto game3.PNG|Sunrise over the mountainous landscape, The Resistance base in the distance Tyto game4.PNG|A close up of the base of The Resistance Category:Locations Category:Owl kingdoms